Jeffs strange victim
by Gaaragaarameow
Summary: (I'd uploaded this before but some of the spelling was bad, and the tittle was off, but the girl is a labrat)Jeff intended to kill a girl but he found out she was just as freaky as him, sort of oh but Jeff aint gonna kill her he's making her his little pet


Jeff had been stalking this girl lately she had short blonde hair and the most oddly red eyes and pale skin. He figured she was albino around the age of eighteen. She always wore a hoodie and kept the hood up, she never talked to anybody she seemed to lack emotion. As if something had been ripped from her.

He watched her walk home from school with her Pokémon back pack, he admitted even though she looked as though she lack emotion she was very bubbly at times. He hid in a bush watching, he'd take her out soon, but then he noticed something on her bag. 'Aw how cute~ and very amusing~' she had multiple charms on her bag, one Slender, another, Jeff the killer, Sally, Ben, The Rake, Jane the killer, and a zombie charm.

He taken in the note that they were hand made voodoo dolls. He watched as a boy walked up behind the girl. "Hey Karma." 'Karma' was the girls name, she had become stiff, as if dead cold, solid like a statue. "Still wearing a hood, what could you be hiding?" The boy had reached for her hood to pull it down, but it was like instinct the girl flipped around grabbed his hand pulled him toward her, jabbed her knee into his stomach.

Then broke his arm in half, kicked him in the nuts, when he bent over in pain she rammed her knee so hard into his face three of his teeth fell out on to the ground.

Jeff stared in shock. 'What the fuck was that! She just went ninja on his ass!' Was running through Jeff's head. "If you ever fucking touch me I will rip the skin from your body, and make you suffer, or maybe I'll cut open your neck and rip your lungs."

Jeff felt a smile creepy to his face he loved the way she talked he actually felt aroused by it. He'd love to feel that dirt mouth around his- wait no should he be thinking like this, eh its okay. She went and walked home, he'd realized she lived alone, and he just waited for night fall.

Today was of course Friday instead of going to bed she went out for a walk. She knew it was winter but she still wore the annoying purple and black hoodie, with black skinny jeans. "Damn I'm bored as fuck when will something good happen!" She shouted at the air as she walked down an ally.

Jeff grinned pulling out his knife. "I'll make something good happen." He was quick at getting behind her and putting a hand over her mouth. Something was off, it felt like she had a make-up on. He could feel something on his hand, he wrapped his other arm tightly around her.

She squirmed, and bite his hand. "Ouch damn it girl!" She was fierce and he loved it, it was making him hard by the second. "Listen girl if you don't stop fucking squirming I'm going to rape your right here!" Jeff hissed into her ear. He uncovered her mouth to get a response.

"Maggot I'm gonna give you five seconds to let me go otherwise your face is gonna be one with the ground!" Jeff cringed and snarled at her. He shoved a hand down into her pants, he noted she didn't wear underwear.

"What do you think your doing!" She growled, he pressed the knife to her neck, he plunged a singal finger into her with no warning causing her hiss.

"Mother fuck you had your warning its on now!" "Huh." Jeff didn't get much more than huh, she wrapped her hand around the knife ripped it from his hands and causing deep cuts in her finger's. At the same time she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Fuck!" Jeff backed up off her. Karma moved away from Jeff and threw the knife against the brick wall.

"You got guts girl, but you need to go to sleep!" Jeff charged at her, he reached for her neck but she crouched down, his finger caught the hood of her jacket, causing it to fall off.

She yelped and put her hands on her head's. Jeff turned to try and choke her but saw what looked like cat ear's?

He looked at his hand and saw that there was cover up on it. He grabbed Karma by her hair and pulled her back. "Ow!" She growled out. He stared at her face and the cat ear's. He saw it, were his hand was the make-up had rubbed off. "Let me go!" "Shut up!"

He rubbed the make-up off her face to see something almost as horrifying as his own face. She had stitch like scars up to her ears, he slightly brushed the hair that was always covering her right eye away so that he could see it…. Or so he thought there was an eye there.

The skin had been melted and stitched together so well that it was flat over the eye. The cat ears on her head must have been sown onto her head, looks as if she had her head cut open and the ears stitched on and then healed all together.

"Damn girl~ You fine." Karma growled. "Never would of figured you were a freak, do you have a tail too!" Jeff easily picked her up tossing her over his shoulder and lifted up the back of the hoodie. "Hey bastard put me the fuck down!" Sure enough just like the cat ears she had a black tail that she kept hidden under the hoodie.

"Well I think I might just keep you, as a pet, since you are a cat~" He cooed. "You want a knife up your ass boy! You better fucking put me down right now!" He looked at her at the corner of his eye to see she indeed had a pocket knife and it was aimed straight for his ass.

"You clearly are a very interesting girl. Time to go home 'pet'." He grinned and started walking.

"Mother fuck we going to my house not yours I bet your house is an abandon building and I am not sleeping on the floor of some rotten building. We going to my house! At lest we have a share-able bed!" Karma shouted at him, he laughed and did go to her house.

All they way there, Karma had her elbow digging into his shoulder and her hand under her chin with a scowl. "This sucks."

"You'll be sucking something later~" Karma poked his with the knife warning him. He shivered. "I'll finally have a partner in life."

"That's what you think! Boy when you aren't looking I'm gonna cut off your dick shove it up your fucking ass, cut open the flesh of your arms let you bleed, rip out your fucking eyes, cut off your nipples, sow your mouth shut-" Jeff listed to her insults all night but it was just making him hard.


End file.
